Completely at Ease
by akatsuki15
Summary: While in Pyrite, Wes and Rui meet Satoru a young boy just beginning his Pokemon journey. What is his story and how will he bring Wes and Rui closer together. OC, Wes/Rui, ColosseumShipping oneshot


Completely at Ease

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

A/N: Thanks to Ki-nee-chan for pointing out my errors. It took me a while but I did make the recommended corrections and if anyone sees another, I'll be grateful if you point it out. Happy reading!

Wes knew she didn't like the Under. He knew she would never be the type to settle in a rough town. She was the Phenac City type, the type that smiled with her whole heart, and trusted everyone. She was the type that the Under would take advantage of.

He saw the redhead shiver occasionally as they walked towards the Pokémon Center, but he knew she wasn't cold. She was nervous and clearly out of her element. Rui wasn't the type to complain; she accepted everyone's burdens as her own but never spoke up about her own fears. She had been following him for close to a year now, Cipher had been disbanded for a few months, but she had made no mention of returning to Agate Village.

Wes noticed she was walking rather close to him, and staring straight ahead with a determined look on her face. _No_, he thought, _she won't bring up her fear. _Wes shrugged off his blue jacket, and dropped it around her shoulders as they continued to walk. When Rui looked up at him clearly startled he allowed his lips to turn up into something resembling a smile, and Rui grinned. She grabbed his hand, and before he knew it she was acting like they were strolling about in Phenac City. She no longer cast fearful glances down each alley. She was smiling and humming a little tune to herself, and she was swinging their clasped hands back and forth.

Wes was only a little dismayed. He was used to her personality at this point, what had annoyed him when he first saved her, now he found endearing. She had at one point been a means to an end, she was the only one who could identify shadow Pokémon, and not even with his extensive snagging experience could he tell the difference so easily. At first he had needed her to stay with him, annoyance and all, but now he wanted her to stay, not because she wanted to save Pokémon, but because she wanted to be with him. "Wes!"

He gave a slight jerk as he was pulled from his musings, and looked at Rui. She just smiled like she knew he hadn't been paying attention. He wondered if she had been saying something, and felt shame come over him, he couldn't believe he had been that rude. _What a good way to get her attention. _He thought sarcastically.

"Wes, snap out of it. We're at the Pokémon Center." He looked ahead, and saw that they were indeed at the Pokémon Center. He allowed himself a sigh of relief he hadn't ignored her, he just hadn't been paying attention to their surroundings. Now that he thought about it that may have been worse. Rui wasn't the type to notice people lurking in long shadows or anything that might give a tip off that something was about to go down.

It was his responsibility to watch out for her. She didn't have any parents and so long as she was by his side he wouldn't let anything harm her. He had dragged her all over Orre and she never protested. He had one last thing to do in the Under, and after that he was going to take her to Phenac. After that they might drop by Agate to give her one last chance to leave him, but if she didn't want to, he was going to ask her to go to another region with him. He wanted to gain gym badges, and try his luck against the Elite Four of the Sinnoh region. He wanted her to go with him.

He just needed to get his team healed, and they would be on their way to Phenac. He stepped forward and opened the door, motioning for her to go ahead of him. As she stepped through the entry he swept a final glance over the street. There were the usual thugs on every corner, but no one seemed to be causing trouble.

Rui walked ahead of him, and waited as he handed his Pokémon over to the nurse to be healed. In a few minutes they were on their way, and Wes was glad they hadn't run into any trouble.

It was a short time later that he realized he had spoken too soon. The Under wasn't causing trouble, but Pyrite was. If it had been a simple Pokémon battle he would have kept walking, but it looked to be a small child against a much older trainer.

Rui stopped as she saw the man's Leafeon use Vine Whip against the boy's Charmander. She grabbed the sleeve of his shirt without taking her eyes off the match. The boy's Charmander seemed to be in bad shape, and she listened as the boy called out defeat, but the man ignored him.

"A Pokémon battle only ends in one way boy, a complete knockout!" Rui shook her head, that may have been the general rule but the boy was severely out matched, and much too young to be in a Pokémon battle. She wouldn't be surprised if he had just gotten his first Pokémon today. She felt Wes tense under her hand. He didn't like this anymore than she did.

From the looks of it, the kid had stepped into more than he could reasonably handle. _Still, _Wes thought _that Charmander is strong and Leafeon is a grass type if the boy would use his Pokémon right he could win. _

"Hey boy! Use Flamethrower!" The boy jumped at the sound of his shouting, and turned to look at Wes and Rui. The tall one looked mean he thought, but the redheaded girl looked trustworthy, and she was snuggled up to the tall one. _If she trusts him maybe I can too,_ he reasoned. He turned around just as Leafeon used vine whip again. This time he commanded Charmander to dodge the attack. Charmander just managed to clear the assault. _Now_, Wes thought.

"Charmander, use Flamethrower!" The boy ordered. Just as Wes thought, the man hadn't been prepared for the boy to fight back. Leafeon was caught in a direct blast, and Wes knew before the flame went out it was a one hit knockout. He and Rui watched as the man lurched forward after returning Leafeon to his Poke ball.

"That doesn't count!" He screamed. "You admitted defeat!" The boy had already recalled Charmander, and Rui saw him cringe as the man advanced. Suddenly Wes stepped in front of the man.

"He may have admitted defeat, but you chose to carry on. You lost, give the boy the money you owe him." The man looked uncertain as he met Wes' eyes. He had taken notice of the stranger off to the sideline. He had approached the boy because he looked like easy pickings, he was dressed like a rich kid, and it was easy to tell he hadn't had his Pokémon long. The stranger on the other hand had an entirely different air about him; he looked cold, cold enough to kill him for the slightest offence.

_This man_, he thought, _is not someone you want to offend. _He glanced to the girl who was kneeling beside the boy. He noticed she looked rather cute in her skirt. He turned back to the stranger, and jerked back at the fury in his gaze. _He'll kill me for looking at his girl. He'll kill me. _He kept his eyes on the ground as he handed the money to Wes, he knew he could earn more in another town, and would rather not fight this tall stranger. He left without a backwards glance, Wes waited until he was around the corner before he turned back to Rui and the boy she was hugging.

"His name is Satoru; he just started his Pokémon journey today." Rui smiled as Wes handed the money to the boy, and gave him a hand to stand up.

"Come on then, the first thing you need to know is how to take care of your Pokémon. That Charmander is strong, but that won't mean anything if you don't look after him properly." Wes turned on his heel, and began walking to the bridge.

Rui put her hand on the boy's back and urged him to follow Wes. Satoru looked up at Rui's face. _She's a nice lady, _he thought, _why does she follow this man? _Rui gave him a reassuring smile, and they followed Wes over to the Colosseum where the closest healing machine was located.

Once they were in the Colosseum Wes showed Satoru how to put his Pokeballs into the machine's slots. After a few moments he had his Charmander back in hand, and he felt his tension leave him. His Pokémon was going to be okay, and he hadn't lost his first battle as he had expected. Of course that was thanks to Wes. Satoru looked up and saw Rui's smiling face, and Wes' calm one. He still couldn't see why the two traveled together, until he saw how Wes looked at her. His entire face softened, and he almost smiled. Satoru noticed that Rui's coat was much too big for her, and didn't match her style at all, which he knew was important to the girls in his hometown. It suddenly clicked that she was wearing his jacket, and he was looking at her like his world revolved around her. _That's why,_ he thought, _Wes is her boyfriend. Her protector. _

Wes caught Satoru's eye and nodded. _She doesn't know about any of this, _it said. Satoru thought Rui was rather adept at reading people, Wes looked like a delinquent, but he was kind to her. He hadn't hesitated to help Satoru, even after the man handed him the money he had given it all to Satoru. Satoru's own father hadn't been that kind. As soon as he had been given his Pokémon, his father had sent him from the house, and told him not to come back until he had done something to contribute to the family name.

At nine years of age, he was starting his Pokémon journey sooner than others. He hadn't gone to the Pokémon School because his father told him it was unnecessary for one of their family to go, they had a long line of successful Pokémon trainers in their family tree.

"Pokémon is in our blood son." Was the last thing Satoru heard his father say as he shut the door behind him, locking Satoru out.

"So where are you headed, Satoru?" Satoru turned to look at Rui. _Does she always smile so much?_ He couldn't help but wonder.

"I don't know." He didn't have a map, and until recently he hadn't had any money to buy supplies. Not that he knew what he needed anyway.

Rui looked at him for a minute with a disturbingly solemn expression on her face. Then she turned and looked at Wes. She didn't speak a word, she just looked at him. For a moment they just stared at each other but then Wes looked away, and Rui grinned triumphantly. Wes sighed and Satoru knew whatever they had been arguing about, Wes had caved.

"Alright Rui. He can come with us; I suppose I can show him a few things. But only as far as Agate Village!" Rui nodded her head, and pecked him on the cheek; if she noticed a slight redness she didn't mention it.

Satoru smiled, she had him wrapped around her little finger, and she took advantage of it easily.

"So do you want to come with us Satoru? Wes can show you all about being a Pokémon trainer, and he's one of the best." Wes turned sharply.

"Rui." She looked at him.

"You can't hide everything Wes, you took down Cipher, you should be proud of that."

Rui had already turned back to Satoru but he saw Wes' lips move soundlessly. It looked like he said "_I was only righting the wrongs. Just trying to balance everything out."_

Satoru wondered what Wes had done wrong in his past, but he was more than a little shock that it had been Wes who had defeated Cipher. The news had accredited an unknown trainer with the defeat, but the name or face of the trainer hadn't been released to the press. No one knew who it was, only those who worked for Cipher knew, and they weren't saying anything.

"Yes, Rui, I'd like to join you." Pyrite Town was as seedy as they came, and he was ready to leave. Rui smiled and Satoru noticed that Wes relaxed when she did. _He'd do anything, just to make her happy. _Satoru thought. Rui looked to Wes, and he nodded for her to precede him through the door.

As they reached the bridge Rui grabbed hold of Wes' hand just as she had when they had crossed it before. She was obviously afraid of heights. But unlike before she didn't let go of Wes' hand afterwards. Satoru trailed behind them as Wes led them to a motorcycle with a side car. He helped Rui into the side car, and then walked around to the other side to mount the bike. Satoru joined Rui in the side car just as Wes started the engine. Rui turned to Satoru.

"The desert is windy; make sure you don't get any sand in your eyes." Satoru was grateful for the advice. He noticed that Rui kept one hand on the edge of the sidecar, and another in place to hold her hair.

Satoru looked around for a seatbelt, but found none. He turned to Rui as Wes began to leave the town behind them. She must have noticed his panic.

"Wes used to have Umbreon and Espeon ride in the side car before we met; he had to take out the seatbelts, because the Pokémon just wanted to play with them." Satoru barely heard her over the sound of the motorcycle and the wind, but he nodded his understanding. He looked around and realized it was going to be a long trip.

_A few hours later…_

Satoru had ever seen anything quite so calm and peaceful as Phenac City. His family lived out in the desert a few miles outside of a small town. Naturally his father owned every building of that town. He had arrived in Pyrite town by hitchhiking; the elderly woman who dropped him off warned him to be careful, and had wished she could take him farther than she had. He had assuaged her worries, and perhaps if he had heeded her words he wouldn't have gotten into that battle five minutes after she left. Of course then he wouldn't be traveling with Rui and Wes.

_Things happen for a reason, good or bad. _He thought. After Wes parked his motorcycle, he turned to Satoru.

"First of all what supplies do you have?" Satoru had the grace to blush, and shook his head. Wes paused for a moment. "Do you know how to heal a Pokémon during a battle if it is injured?" Satoru looked up, this he at least knew a little about.

"I heard a girl say that you used a potion." Wes looked dismayed. He hurried on, "And I know you use Pokeballs to capture Pokémon." Wes frowned, even as Rui smiled gently at Satoru.

It was clear to Wes that the kid had no idea how to handle a Pokémon. Most children either attended a school then received a Pokémon from a local Professor or from a parent who had already been a trainer in their youth. Obviously the kid had never gone to such a school, and Wes figured he must have gotten his Charmander from a parent who didn't have a clue what they were doing.

Rui thought it was great that Satoru was joining them, Wes could say what he wanted, but Rui knew he was bored. There weren't many Pokémon gyms in the region, and with Cipher gone he had nothing to do. Teaching the kid would be good for him, and she certainly found it interesting. She knew Satoru had been afraid of Wes at first, but the kid was smart. It only took him a few minutes to figure out that Wes was no threat to him.

Wes sighed. "Alright we're going to the PokeMart, and while we get supplies I want you to pay attention. Potions and Pokeballs can be looked at as the basics but as your Charmander gets stronger and you try to catch stronger Pokémon you're going to need more advanced medicine." Wes began to walk towards the shop with Rui and Satoru following close behind. Wes once again opened the door for Rui and as the boys followed her Satoru winked at Wes. Wes raised his eyebrow, and Satoru just grinned back at him. _Cheeky _brat_. _Wes considered boxing the kid's ears, but Rui was looking at them. No doubt she was wondering why they were staring at each other.

Wes pushed Satoru towards the front counter. The clerk smiled and greeted them.

"Hello, we need ten potions, two antidotes, five Pokeballs, and two awakenings." The clerk gave them a total, and Satoru handed the money over. As Satoru gathered his purchase and they left, Wes began to explain about the awakening and antidote.

Rui smiled as Wes lectured the boy. She and Wes had never talked about what they would do after Cipher was defeated. In fact they never talked about their relationship at all. Rui had noticed that Wes was slowly changing. At first her humming had irritated him, but later on he asked what the song was. It had been a lullaby from her childhood; eventually Wes had cajoled her to sing it for him. Once she was done he had given her a true smile and thanked her.

As they traveled across Orre, Wes made sure they always had time to make camp or find a hotel. He was awake when she went to sleep and rose earlier than she did in the mornings. No matter where they were at the time or the situation, Wes always looked out for her. He noticed the smallest changes in her, such as her discomfort in the Under. He had never been a talkative person, so she didn't mind if he never voiced his feelings and asked her to be his official girlfriend. She had felt like a school girl when he gave her his jacket. She had also noticed his blush when she had kissed him on the cheek.

Rui had been attracted to him for a long time. It was hard not to notice his lithe form and blonde hair. Her Wes was a capable man. He had made choices in his past to be a snagger, but of his own volition he had done an about face, and strode towards the light. Rui didn't feel like she exaggerated when she thought of him as a classic anti-hero. Her own bad-boy turned good with just a hint of danger. She was not a thrill seeker, and while she was terrified of the Under even after Cipher was gone, Wes was the type to never be fazed by anything.

She knew Wes cared for her as more than a friend. Every so often she would turn, and see him with a smile on his face as he looked at her. She wasn't worried about not discussing their plans. Wes had never asked her to travel with him, and point out shadow Pokémon. She had invited herself. So when Wes didn't bring up returning her to Agate Village, Rui took the unspoken words to heart. He wouldn't ask her to stay, she just would and that was fine.

She followed Wes and Satoru over to the water fountain, and listened as Wes explained the advantages and weaknesses of each type of Pokémon. She couldn't help but think that this is what Wes would be like with his own child, kind but also firm. Wes might never tell someone he loved or cared for them, but his children would know they were loved by his actions. She believed that spoke louder than words.

She didn't think it was weird to think about having a family with Wes. Some of her friends had talked about how they planned their weddings, and playacted them as six and seven year olds. Then oddly enough a few had weddings that were remarkably similar to what they wanted at six or seven years of age.

Wes' birthday had passed a few months ago, and Rui's was coming around again as well so at eighteen and seventeen, Rui decided that thinking of the future in abstract was just fine. While her friends had dreamed of white knights and princes, Rui had always seen herself settling down with a reliable hardworking gentleman. Some would disagree but Rui saw those exact qualities in Wes.

As Wes and Satoru finished up their first lesson, and Wes realized there would be more, there was simply so much to teach the boy. He also comprehended that Rui liked the boy, and he was unlikely to see the back of the boy for several weeks.

"Wes! What else do we need to do here? Should we visit the mayor?" He turned to Rui and shook his head.

"We're done and I doubt the mayor needs a distraction while he adjusts to his duties." Rui and Satoru looked puzzled after all they could have gathered the supplies in Agate where they planned to stay the night. Phenac City seemed to be a wasted trip. Wes wasn't about to tell the pair he had chosen the city for Rui's joy of its beauty and serenity.

With Wes in the lead Rui and Satoru followed him out to the motorcycle, and just as before Wes assisted Rui into the sidecar before starting the engine.

_One hour later_

Satoru was a little shaky as he climbed out of the sidecar, but Rui seemed to all but glide as she exited the vehicle. He had seen her happy and peaceful, but he had never seen her bounce until now.

"Let's go see my grandparents!" Wes and Satoru made to follow her at an accelerated but relaxed pace; unfortunately Rui was having none of it. Before he could protest she had a firm grip on Wes' arm, and was dragging him up the hill as she skipped alongside him. She had attempted to snag Satoru with her other arm, but he had dodged. As it was Satoru hurried along behind them at a fast jog.

Once again Satoru saw Wes's cold expression melt at Rui's smile. It was a short run to Eagun's house. Rui wasted no time with formalities and hugged her grandfather as soon as he opened the door.

"Whoa! Rui? We weren't expecting to see you two for a while! Good to see you Wes." Wes dipped his head in hello. "Who is that charming little fellow behind you?" Wes nudged Satoru towards Eagun.

"My name is Satoru sir." Eagun nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well, come in everyone, Beluh was just setting the table for dinner."

Satoru was used to dinner being a quiet affair with just his parents, discussing business. Dinner at Eagun's was quite different. Wes spoke to Eagun about various battles and techniques, Satoru had never seen Wes talk so much. Beluh asked Rui all kinds of questions, where they had been, did they have enough to eat, and on it went. Both Eagun and Beluh made Satoru feel at ease, and he was happy to join the conversations.

_This is what a family dinner is supposed to be like_ Satoru thought. He was startled when Eagun cleared his throat.

"So Wes, what's next for you?" Satoru noticed that Beluh and Rui were waiting on Wes' answer. Wes set his fork down beside his plate, and while he was speaking to Eagun he was looking directly at Rui.

"I'm planning on going to the Sinnoh region. I want to expand my abilities as a trainer, and for that, I need to challenge Pokémon Gyms, and train new types of Pokémon. I was thinking it might be good for Satoru as well; there aren't many trainers in Orre, and virtually no wild Pokémon. He'll need to train a complete team to be a competent trainer." Satoru felt relieved that Wes was including him in the plan especially since he had only promised Satoru companionship until they reached Agate. Satoru was glad that Wes had changed his mind. _Without a doubt Rui had something to do with that decision_ Satoru thought.

He noticed that Rui's gaze had fallen to the table cloth. It seemed that Wes had seen the same.

"Sinnoh is supposed to be a beautiful region, especially compared to the deserts of ours. I'm hopeful that Rui will enjoy the trip. Our P*DA's will still work in the region so you can call us as often as you like and-" He got no further when Rui tackled him. She moved quickly, and caught Wes off guard enough that he hadn't braced himself for her hug. The chair tipped over, and they both fell down. Wes put his arms around Rui, and felt her squeeze his waist in response. She made no move to stand and Satoru saw the tears running down her face.

"You really want me to go with you?" Wes frowned.

"If you want to, then yes." Rui couldn't stop a sob from escaping.

"You're really asking me to go with you? Not because there is Pokémon for us to save, but because you want me to go with you?" Wes pulled himself and Rui up to a sitting position.

"Yes, I want you to go with me. There'll be Pokémon Contests, and you can dress my Pokémon to match themes. They have them all the time, so you won't have to stand around while I'll battle. We can also catch you a Pokémon to raise, maybe a Ralts or something similar? There's also supposed to be a park-"

Right in front of her grandparents and Satoru, Rui kissed Wes for the first time. Although Beluh and Eagun had already discussed their granddaughter's relationship, and felt that they would see a proposal any day now. Eagun realized their oversight when he saw Wes blush and knew it was early days yet.

It didn't last long, and when Wes looked at Rui he said, "So I'll take that as a yes, then?" Rui smiled and nodded, for once speechless.

Wes looked over Rui's shoulder to Eagun, rather than ask permission he simply said, "I'll look after her."

Eagun shook his head, "You've looked after her as you toured Orre, and battled against trainers low enough to steal another's Pokémon. Rui has never been hurt, and always has a new story to tell when she visits. You've protected her in this region, and I have no doubt you'll protect her in any other, you don't need to convince me."

Beluh smiled at her husband, he had always had a talent for seeing the truth in people. Sinnoh was a good distance away, but she had faith that Wes would protect Rui. Still it couldn't hurt to pack a lunch for their trip, and give some advice concerning their travel plans. Failure to plan is a plan for failure after all.

Wes helped Rui to her feet, and once again everyone settled around the table and the talk went on.

Beluh made sure to ask all the important questions: 'How long do you expect to be gone?', 'Have you devised a travel plan yet?' etc. Wes had an answer for each one, he was expecting the trip to take about a year, but with Satoru along it could be stretched quite a bit; after all Satoru had to catch more Pokémon and level them up. As it was Wes could have beaten the majority of gyms one right after the other, but Satoru needed time to grow as a trainer. Wes and Rui both promised to contact her grandparents in every city, and give them updates on their progress.

_The Next Morning_

Satoru raised his arms above his head and yawned. The couch was not an ideal place to sleep. Still Beluh and Eagun had a modest home, and Rui had claimed the spare bedroom. If one person had it worse than Satoru, it was Wes. The trainer had been given a blanket and a pillow and shown the floor. Satoru was younger and thus merited the couch.

He looked to where Wes had been sleeping, but only saw a folded blanket on top of a pillow. _He's a morning person…_Satoru was tempted to go back to sleep, but knew if they wanted to get a good start towards the Sinnoh region they would need to leave early. He walked towards the kitchen and was shocked. Not only was Wes already awake and dressed for the journey, but so was everyone one else.

Conversation came to a halt as he entered the room. Satoru felt slightly awkward in his pajamas, but Beluh quickly ushered him to the table, and plopped a plate of pancakes under his nose.

"Eat up boy, no telling when you'll get another home cooked meal." Satoru smiled at Beluh.

"After you finish eating and dress, meet us outside." Satoru nodded to Wes, and quickly began stuffing the pancakes in his mouth.

For a second Satoru thought Wes had smiled, but choked it up to his sleepy state. Rui followed Wes out the door, and Satoru noticed that once again Rui was wearing his jacket.

It only took five minutes for Satoru to be rushing out the door, yanking on his shoes as he went. He almost fell and blushed when Eagun chuckled at his haste.

"They're not going to leave you, take a moment to tie your shoes before you trip." Satoru did as Eagun had asked, and once again ran towards the door.

"Thank you for your hospitality, I hope I see you again!" Satoru gave a quick bow in their direction, and hustled out the door.

"That boy reminds me a lot of you, Eagun." Eagun turned to his wife.

"Are you sure dear? I think I was a bit more collected." Beluh shook her head.

"No dear, I don't believe you were. In fact I think you did manage to trip over your own shoe laces a time or two." Eagun smiled at the memory.

"I suppose I did." Beluh just nodded her head. _No supposing about it._

_One Year Six Months Later_

"Wes, we'll get there in time, there's no need to rush." Rui for once was the picture of calm while Wes was scurrying back and forth. She couldn't help but giggle when he tripped over his backpack. He didn't blush or seem the least bit flustered, he just stood up and went back to packing.

"It's Satoru's big day, and for the first time since I was twelve I overslept and you let me!" Wes's eyes got wide. "You let me! Why did you let me?"

Rui smiled at the accusation. "You look so peaceful when you sleep, Wes. For once I just wanted you to get a goodnight's rest."

Wes let out a sigh. It wasn't possible to be upset with Rui for long. She never intended to cause harm, and only did what she thought was best. _Well one hour won't make much difference anyway. It just allowed for extreme weather or traffic jams. Even without the hour we'll still be early._

"I know you meant well Rui. You would never do harm out of spite, and you didn't put us behind schedule by much."

"I know that, Wes. If it had come down to missing Satoru's battle or waking you, I would drag you out of bed each time." Rui smiled as Wes began to scurry once again.

She knew nothing would soothe Wes this morning. Satoru was due to battle the elite four this afternoon, and Wes and Rui had been invited to attend. Rui was confident that Satoru would blow through the trainers like nothing else. Still she knew Wes wouldn't forgive himself if he missed Satoru's victory. They had traveled Sinnoh together for the most part, but had split after Wes defeated the elite four.

Wes had taught Satoru everything he knew about Pokémon, and Rui saw that it reflected well on Wes that Satoru had become such a talented trainer. If Rui had her way they would have adopted the boy, but while Satoru's father was a piece of work, he was still his father all the same. Rui was glad Satoru was their friend, and if the boy ever needed help she knew Wes would invite him into their home.

Wes and Rui had settled down in Pyrite after their tour of Sinnoh and Duking was training Wes to take over the Colosseum bit by bit. They still took opportunities to travel such has returning to Sinnoh for Satoru's battle, but they spent most of their time in the town.

"Let us stop dawdling then." Rui followed Wes to the motorcycle, and as always he offered his hand to assist her into the side car with his customary, "Shall we?"

A/N: So that's it. If you leave a review, let me know what you thought of Satoru. I wanted to get an outside perspective on Wes and Rui's relationship and an OC seemed like the best way. Anyway let me know what you think about the story and have a good day!


End file.
